


Mix Up

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Beta!Antok, Beta!Kolivan, Creampie, Doggy Style, Hair Pulling, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex, aphrodisiac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 04:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Antok thought the green bottle was nunvill.





	Mix Up

**Author's Note:**

> Have some Antolivan, sorry if this seems rushed, Kinktober took a lot out of me but I will be back in the groove soon! Hope you enjoy and has not been beta read!
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

He had just wanted a little drink before bed. 

That’s all. That’s it. Just a shot of nunvill so he could relax and sleep more easily and hopefully without any nightmares of his missions. He didn’t want to wake up Kolivan again.

He had seen the green bottle hidden in the back of the cupboard and had picked it up thinking maybe it was some kind of alcohol. What ran through his head was that his mate had put this here for a later time. Surely he wouldn’t mind if Antok had just a little bit yes?

Unfortunately, as he now realizes while laying in bed beside Kolivan who was reading a data-pad, the drink he had was not alcoholic of any sort. Instead of the usual, gentle fog of light drunkenness he felt an inferno burning up between his legs.

His cock was had and aching as he felt his slit give a gush if slick. His tail was swishing back and forth as he tries to keep his breathing steady while he turns over on to his side. The urge to shove a hand down into his boxers and pump his cock was strong but he managed to keep himself in control.

That is…until he looked up at Kolivan.

The Blade Leader was siting up and lightly swipes a page of his current story with glasses on. His hair was down and he was completely relaxed and wearing only pajama bottoms. 

That was the sexiest sight he had ever seen in years.

Kolivan blinks and jumps slightly when he feels a familiar mouth lightly kiss over his neck and over the mating mark on the back of it. A small smile forms on his face as he reached up to stroke Antok’s ears while putting the data pad on the nightstand.

“Heh….yes?”

A yelp leaves him when Antok pulls his him close as possible, those hands gripping his hips and flipping him on to his front. A blush forms on Kolivan’s face as he blinks in surprise and looks back.

Antok breathed heavily as he leane over and mouths along Kolivan’s back. He kisses slowly down his husband’s spine, slowly groping between the other’s thighs and breathes in the familiar scent of the fur. He couldn’t help it. Kolivan smelled like fresh rain and autumn winds. Just like home….

Kolivan blushed as he looks back slightly, “Mmm…w-well then you’re quite…haaa….frisky tonight Antok….!”

A gasps leaves him when he feels that tongue lightly lick up his spine. The act sends pleasant chills through him when Antok stops between his shoulders and then presses a kiss to each one.

A quiet moan left him when he feels the bulge against his still covered slit when Antok’s hips press flush against his. 

“Can’t….help it….you’re just…stars…..” Antok bites his bottom lip before he starts tugging Kolivan’s pants down with a deep purr. He lightly rubbed circles along the length of his back as his mate shivers.

He reached up and ran his fingers through the soft white locks of hair as he rubs over Kolivan’s slit with his free hand….before grabbed a handful and pulling his mate’s head back. A gasp leaves the blade leader before Antok leaned in to hiss softly in his ears.

“You’re so quiznaking hot Kolivan…” he growls softly. 

A quiet mewl escapes the blade leader before he feels something rub against his slit.

………………

He doesn’t know how long they went at it,

The moment he had slid into that gorgeous, snug slit he felt something come over him. He kept Kolivan’s head up with his ears perked to listen to the moans and gasps that leave his Leader’s lips.

He felt those lovely thighs trembling against his crotch with each thrust of his hips as the walls twitch in another orgasm. 

Kolivan’s hands weakly grip the sheets as he uses his elbows as support. A whine escapes him as his ears pin back and he pants heavily. His body was warm, yet numb as he came the fifth time that night. The only thing keeping his head up with the strong grip on his hair as he moans weakly.

An arm wraps around Kolivan’s neck as Antok leaned over him, kissing his neck and shoulders with a growl.

“Stars Koli…stars…I could fuck you like this for days….you’re just so star smelting perfect you know that?” He began to whispers as he reaches down to pump Kolivan’s cock, “You clench so good around me…so good and warm and wet just for me.”

Kolivan could only grunt in response before his head is turned for a kiss. He opened his mouth and moans when he feels the tongue plunge into his mouth, A shiver ran through him before he started to buck his hips back when he feels the cock fucking him start to twitch.

He gasps when the kiss breaks, “Please…”

Antok growls softly, “Please what hmmm?”

“ _Please_ fill me Antok…please….I want to feel it inside me…” He whimpered softly when he feels the other’s fangs against his neck, “Please cum inside me….”

Antok purred softly before he started pumping him harder as he slams harder and harder into him. He listened to the soft whines and cries of pleasure from the other, the sounds only drawing him closer and closer to his orgasm….!

He grits his teeth with a snarl before he let out a guttural roar, cumming deep inside the other with a groan. 

Kolivan gave a silent cry as he followed suit for the sixth time. The warmth of his mate’s cum flooding the crevice sent happy shivers running through him before he slumped down with only his hips held up by Antok.

His own cum stained the bed in a pleasant purple before he feels his husband slowly slip out of him while panting heavily. Slowly Antok rolled them both on to their side as he begins to groom the other.

The blade leader relaxes against him with a sleepy purr.

“Mmmm…that….was so good….” he hissed quietly as a kiss is pressed to his temple, “…What brought that on…?”

He was answered with Antok snoring quietly as he was out like a light. Kolivan blinked a moment before he smiled in tired fondness before making himself comfortable beside his Antok.

_Hmmm….I hope he didn’t find that aphrodisiac….._


End file.
